fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Sully
Sully (ソワレ Soware, translated Soiree in the Japanese version) is a playable character in Fire Emblem: Awakening. Her birthday is December 5th. According to the official Japanese website, she is voiced by Momoko Oohara.http://www.nintendo.co.jp/3ds/afej/characters/chara11.html Profile She is a member of Chrom's Shepherds, prizes combat, and has a strong-willed personality. As she is cooler than most men, she has many female fans in Ylisse, and has trouble dealing with the amount of fan letters she gets. She and Chrom are childhood friends, and the two often spar together. She is the worst chef in the army. She is the mother of Kjelle and a potential mother for Lucina. In Game Recruitment She is automatically recruited at the start of Turn 2 of Chapter 1. Base Stats | Cavalier |2 |20 |7 |1 |8 |8 |6 |7 |2 |7 | Discipline | Sword - E Lance - D |Bronze Lance |} Growth Rates |85% |55% |20% |60% |60% |60% |45% |25% |} Supports Romantic Supports *Chrom *The Avatar (Male) *Frederick *Virion *Stahl *Vaike *Kellam *Donnel *Lon'qu *Ricken *Gaius *Gregor *Libra *Henry Other Supports *Miriel *Sumia *The Avatar (Female) *Kjelle *Morgan (Only if Sully is her Mother) *Lucina (Only if Sully is her Mother) Class Sets *Cavalier - Promotes to Paladin or Great Knight *Myrmidon - Promotes to Swordmaster or Assassin *Wyvern Rider - Promotes to Wyvern Lord or Griffon Rider *Bride - Requires Bride's Bouquet In Game Quotes Event Tile Quotes *"Hey! Who left this crap lying around?!" (Item) *"All done polishing the weapons. Can't fight jack squat without a trusty blade or bow!" (Exp) *"I snuck in a little extra training. Felt damn good, too." (Weapon Exp) Level Up Quotes *"One giant leap across the chasm of greatness." (6 stat up) *"Turns out the buisness end of my sword is ME" (5 stat up) *"Not bad, but I've got a hell of a way to go." (3 stat up) *"Damn, why didn't I train harder?" (1 stat up) Battle Quotes Dual Support: *"You can do this!" *"Get it together." *"Got ya covered!" *"Quick and dirty...Huh! I like it!" *"Over there!" *"I'm right here." *"Go! Go!" *"You're going down!" *"Let's end this!" *"Go for it!" *"Son of a Griffon..." Dual Strike *"Looking for me?" *"Save some for me!" *"Your going down!" *"My turn." Dual Guard *"Watch it!" *"You alright?" Critical *"Where should I stab yah!?" *"I'll kill you twice!" *"So long chump!" *"To hell with you!" Defeated Enemy *"Damn nuisance." Etymology Her name may come from the French word soirée, meaning evening, maybe as opposed to Stahl's Japanese name sol, sun in Spanish. Trivia *Sully and Stahl are one of three Cain and Abel pairs to not join with each other (the others being Cain/Abel and Oscar/Kieran), and the only male/female pair themselves. Gallery File:Soiree.jpg|Sully's portrait in Awakening. File:sully confession.png|Sully confessing her feelings to the Avatar. File:soiree confession.jpg|The second part of Sully's confession scene. File:Sullyconfession.jpg|Sully's full confession File:Sully1.jpg|Concept art of Sully File:Sully2.jpg|Concept art of Sully Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Awakening Characters